Foxy's love 18 addition
by RinFnaf
Summary: Foxy's love, but more to their story... Only read if you are over the age of 18!
1. Surprise!

**Hello! its RinFnaf! This story is going to be like my first one but a little older. Btw, your probably just going to scroll down till you see something about sex. Go on to another chapter cause there isn't anything here.**

Chica sat on the stage of the pizzeria thinking about her crush. Foxy. He was strong, courageous, and afraid of nothing. He was the creme of the crop and Chica knew she was the only girl. Foxy would be hers. Foxy on the other hand was oblivious to her feelings. Chica tried to set up dates with him, but he never came. She was starting to wonder if he didn't like her. What if he had a crush on someone else? Who was there for him? She took a deep breath and walked twords pirates cove. , the owner of Freddy's was standing outside.

"Hey ! Is Foxy here?" Chica asked.

"Hadn't seen him today. Must be here." He answered.

"Okay."

"Chica, may you go to the main stage? I have a little surprise for Foxy."

"What for? I promise I'll keep the secret!" (Chica was all for meddling in people's business)

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay..."

"Hurry I hear footsteps." Chica ran off to the stage. As she was running, she realized there was a truck outside. "What's that for?" she wondered. She decided not to stop. Freddy was behind her walking to the stage as wel.

"Freddy? What's 's surprise? She asked Frdddy.

"Dunno. He just told me to yell surprise when Foxy came." He answered.

"Kay. Wonder what it is..."

At the stage, they hid behind the stage curtains. Bonnie and golden Freddy where there. "Are we late?" Chica asked.

"Don't think so." Bonny said. "Foxy hasn't come yet."

"Good." Freddy said.

"I here footsteps. Get behind the curtains!" Bonnie whispered.

At that moment Foxy entered. The gang pope out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Whats this for?" Foxy asked.

"You, Foxy, are getting to perform for the kids again." Bonnie answered. Foxy had malfunctioned back in 1987. He bit a little boy's frontal lobe. He survived, but barely. "Really?" Foxy asked in shock.

"Yup." Bonnie said.

"I get to see the young pirates..." Foxy said to himself in disbelief.

"But with a Female pirate too."

"What's that supposed to mean? Chica is the only female here."

"Not anymore!"

A white fox was being carried in by four workers. "Shit! They told me she wouldn't be heavy..." One cursed under his breath. The fox was set down on the sand outside pirates cove, next to Foxy's ship. She opened her Yellow eyes. "Hello Sir." She said to foxy.

 **Sup guys! Make sure to tell me the goods and bads of this. as you can tell, there wasn't much alteration. But it may be different next chapter!**


	2. Welcome Fennec

**This section will have mild language. If you don't feel comfortable reading that, go find some other fanfic!**

"Hello good sir. I'm Fennec. Fennec the fox." The white fox sat up and looked at Foxy. She was only wearing a faded pink bikini top with a grey jacket and short brown shorts. Foxy was trying to look her in the eyes but they always darted to her large breasts.

"He- Hello, I'm Foxy."

"How do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

Fennec giggled. "It means how are you !"

"Oh..." hee looked at his feet.

"Don't worry, my family was confused when I asked them the same thing!"

"Oh, okay..."

"Is this your home?"

"Yeah, it's not much."

"Its lovely."

"Glad you think so. This is where you'll be crashing from here on out."

She got up (with help from Foxy) and looked around the wooden ship she stroked the purple curtains. "The curtains are so soft!"

"Made with..." He thought for a second "...cloth."

She giggled again. "Okay!"

"Well, Chica made pizza. Do you wanna eat?"

"Sure." The foxes walked down the steps and into the dining room. They met Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there. "Hey! Let's eat!" They cowed down and talked a bit. Mostly about how lucky Foxy was to have Fennec. Chica wasn't to happy about the conversation. She tried to change it multiple times. "It sure is nice weather outside!" Or "Bonnie lost two pounds in the last week!" And even "Let's talk about something that isn't Fennec!"

After a long dinner everyone went to bed. Foxy walked Fennec to her room, and Chica walked to her own. "Why the hell does Foxy just ignore me?" She told her mirror. "Why is Fennec so damn special anyways? She's got big boobs! So what? I wish Fennec never came!" She fought her covers but finally went to sleep.

The next morning the three main animatronics performed like usual. They sang, they ate, and the kids left. When the last kid was scooted out the door, Foxy and Fennec came out from behind the purple curtains. "I'm so glad I get to perform with you Foxy!" Fennec said.

"Well, we have some practicing to do before we start." Foxy said. The two practiced there lines, and we're ready for tomorrow.

 **Hoped you all liked this chapter! I will write longer ones in the future, but I was kind of rushed today... as always, leave a comment, and vote for what will happen next! Same voting as last time. Bye! -RinFnaf**


End file.
